


Gabriel's Sugar Rush

by DracoPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dunno, I just wanted to write a fic where Gabe kissed Sam because of a sugar rush...</p></blockquote>





	Gabriel's Sugar Rush

Sam was sat on his bed, reading a book. Suddenly, a squirming, unsteady heap of archangel landed on his lap.

“Gabriel- what are you doing here?”

“I’m here, Sammy boy, because Dean gave me unlimited access to sugary foods and I think… I'm having a sugar high.”

Sam was going to have to chew Dean out again for giving the archangel sugar. “Why are you here though?”

“To do this.” That was all Sam heard before soft lips were on his. His immediate reaction was to respond, running a hand through the other’s hair and pull the angel deep into his personal space.

They broke off, panting.

“Wow, Sammo, I did not expect that,” smirked Gabriel.

Sam could feel his cheeks heating up. “Why did you kiss me?”

“I thought you should know that I love you,” came the nonchalant reply. Fingers stroked Sam’s cheekbones. He looked at Gabriel, whose golden eyes were sincere and truthful. “And that is not the sugar rush talking.”

“Well then, I love you too, Gabe. Really.”

They sat staring at each other for a while before a mischievous spark lit up the trickster’s eyes. “You want to lick my lollipop?” he asked innocently.

Sam groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Or I could lick yours, I'm up for anything," Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh really?" Sam bundled the smaller man into his lap and carried him to the bed. "Well, I'm not expecting Dean back for another hour, so why don't we make the most of it?" he smirked.

"I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I just wanted to write a fic where Gabe kissed Sam because of a sugar rush...


End file.
